Arcadia
Homeland : Arcadia (Are-kay-dee-uh) Capital City : Woodhurst Homeland Description: Arcadia is made up of the Makabera Plains region with five small woods dispersed evenly in the center of the country. Once one is in the outskirts of the woods, one can see all the way to the furthest coast, and possibly even spot an oncoming ship. The plains are excellent farmland, and many people in Arcadia make a living out of farming. Most of one can see is farmland for miles, until they see that blue strip that is the ocean. There are many villages sparsely distributed throughout the country, but most of them are spread out due to the large amount of farmland. The main urban centers are Novel, the "Intelligent City", and the capitol, Woodhurst. Novel is located in the center of Arcadia, near the west, while Woodhurst is located in the dead center, nestled in the Winterbury Woods. There is a road that twists around the nation, linking every village and every city, named "Solid Road". Unless one wishes to wander aimlessly through the plains or woods, one must take Solid Road and / or its several branch roads like Winterbury Lane or Erstwhile Path, which lead to Woodhurst and Novel respectively. Physical Appearances: Arcadia is home to all races, as it has an extensive history of immigration. However, the natives of Arcadia are fair skinned, though most of the native farmers are darkly tanned due to the hot Makabera sun. The natives have mostly brown or black hair, and blue or brown eyes. The men have an average height of 6 feet, while the women have an average height of 5 feet. However, since there are so many immigrants, natives are rare to come by, and most natives live outside the cities, except for a group of them that live in the center of Woodhurst. Clothing : Because of the many different climates, the clothing in Arcadia varies greatly, even without the immigrants. However, the Natives believe it unheard of that women wear men's trousers; they demand the women wear modest long skirts. The Plains people wear generally darker colors, with no patterns in their simple attire. The women usually wear breeches under their skirts, as most of them work in the farm as well, and can move more flexibly without worrying about exposing their undergarments. The Coastal people usually wear a wide range of clothing from sleeveless shirts to long sleeved sweaters and skirts. The men usually wear khaki capris, while the women wear light blue skirts. The Coastals, along with the Cities, are known as an odd bunch, as some of the people carry weapons to defend themselves from pirates. The Woods people wear thick brown coats in the winter, but otherwise wear patterned cloth. The City people are a mix of all these cultures, and some even merge the fashions of the different regions to make their own fashion. They are usually more revolutionary and do not hesitate to break the norms. Some of the native women even wear men's trousers. Lifestyle : The people of Arcadia grow up to become scholars, smiths, farmers, or fishermen. Those seeking other professions generally move out. Since the country is neutral, this attitude is also implanted upon its people. They tend to not meddle in the affairs of others, that is, of course, unless the other is a close relation. The schools in Arcadia are arguably the best in Vaenice, and therefore, the children often receive a high education. Interests: There are a vast number of Scholars in Arcadia. Arcadians, no matter what region they are, crave for knowledge, and there are large libraries in every city and village. The largest library lies in the city of Novel; the Novel City Library, which holds 29 million cataloged books. Sacred Creature: The sacred creature of Arcadia would be the horse, as it is used in farming and transportation, and is vital to the country's economy. Economy : Arcadia is mostly the country of Intelligence and Agriculture. Most Arcadians make a living as a farmer or scholar. The few Coastal Arcadians, however, do live as fishermen or merchants, but the country of Arcadia is able to support itself, relying heavily on neither imports nor exports. Diplomacy : Arcadia is neutral with all nations. Military : Arcadia has no military, but a great number of its travelers or Coastals have great fighting skill. Category:Countries